


Safe Space

by LamiasLuck



Series: Timid Speech [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Mark Fischbach Egos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-16 08:07:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18687499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LamiasLuck/pseuds/LamiasLuck
Summary: Eric decides to explore the manor in an attempt to calm down from his stressful life. His exploration brings him before a cryptic library, the Host's library to be exact.





	1. Chapter 1

The room was pitch-black and quiet as the Host finally stopped his commentary for the night and shut off his microphone. While his radio show may be done for the day, the Host wanted to work on a writing piece he’s had for a while. Once his desk was set up, his office was once again filled with the soft murmurs of his narrations. Time passed and his writings went along smoothly.

Until he sensed someone approaching his library doors.

The Host sighed as he put his pen down. If this was another one of the Jims “pranks” he was going to have a fit. However, he was surprised by who the intruder was.

“Eric Derekson?” He questioned out loud. Honestly, the ego in question seemed down right afraid of the blind man. He was intrigued, to say the least. As he leaned back in his chair, the Host allowed himself to describe the scene.

“Eric Derekson stands outside the library doors. He has never seen this area before and wonders what contents it holds. However, the man’s anxiety overpowers his curiosity and he stays put-”

The Host hums to himself mid narration. At least it wasn’t one of the more... _ excitable  _ egos.

“-He presses his head against the door and hears nothing, he notices the lights are not on and assumes the room’s empty. Nervously, Eric clutches his handkerchief and ponders his next move-”

He finds himself grimacing at what he says next.

“-Eric just needed a place to calm down and escape his father.”

With a click of his tongue the man finished his narrations and slowly got out of his chair, making his way to the library’s entrance. His words acting as his eyes as he navigated through the grand room. Why was the Host going out of his way to socialize with someone? Is the question the other egos would ask and for once the omnipotent man didn’t have a definitive answer. Perhaps it was curiosity.

As the Host opened the doors, he was greeted with a surprised Eric.

“H-Host?! Oh, I’m so sorry! I thought that I was alone. I’ll leave,” Eric stammered and apologized. He was trying to avoid looking at the other as he started to back away. The Host had to quickly intervene  before Eric could run away.

“The Host does not mind if you want to visit his library. On the contrary, the Host implores you to stay, especially if you seek a quiet place to calm down,” The older ego stepped aside and gestured Eric to come in.

“Library…? I didn't know about this place.” He hesitated, still debating the Host’s offer and fidgeting with his handkerchief. “Um, I’m not bothering you, right?”

“Not at all,” The Host continued into the library. He flicked on the light switch and illuminated the stuffy room, revealing bookcase after bookcase. “You probably need the light to see, right?” Chuckled the blind man.

Each shelf was filled to the brim with various books, an even mix of stories the Host has written and books he’s read in leisure. Eric stood beside the other in quiet delight at the scene before him. For a man as timid as he is, reading about different adventures was enough exploring  for him. And he would be lying if he said he didn’t crave the happy endings that never seem to happen to him…

“Some of the other egos borrow books from here. You’re welcome to do the same,” The Host gestured towards the books.

“Right - alright then… Thank you, sir.”

There were a lot of books. Too many even. So many that Eric didn’t know where to start. He stood before one of the looming shelfs and tried to make a decision. Well, he usually liked fantasy-adventure novels. That should be easy to find, right? His eyes darted from title to title, but nothing really caught his eye. 

The Host noticed that Eric was starting to get overwhelmed and went to help. Using his narrations to guide him, he went over to a shelf and got a book Eric would like. Hopefully…

“Here, the Host believes this should suffice. It’s fairly light-hearted so it should be an easy read.” Eric took the book and thanked to other, his voice barely above a whisper. The dazzlingly cover art showcased magical symbols and golden cursive reading  _ Getting Familiar _ . At the bottom was the author’s signature, but the cursive was handwritten and messy, making it unreadable. Surprisingly, a small smile appeared on the younger’s lips as he read the synopsis:

_ A novice wizard is finally ready to receive his familiar and take his first steps towards fame. He expected to be chosen by a wise, powerful beast only to be surprised by a goofy, yet lovable dog! As the pair go through trying adventures, will they learn to work together or get swept aside by the competition? _

“I’ll - I’ll be sure to take care of this!” Eric hugged to book to his chest and used his handkerchief to wipe away his sweat. “Thank you again, sir,” He repeated, causing the Host to chuckle again.

“You’re welcome, but there’s no need to be so formal with the Host.” He tried his best to smile kindly. “Now, there is some work the Host still needs to work on so he will take his leave for tonight. You’re welcome to stay here and start that book, the Host would love to hear your thoughts on it in the future.” Finally, he waved goodbye and headed back to his office leaving Eric, who sat down at a table and began the novel.

 

“Huh, that man is truly an enigma…” Dr. Iplier commented as he sipped on his coffee. Eric had visited his office to chat, a common occurence ever since he arrived. When he mentioned his time with the Host, Doc suddenly had an abundance of questions. “Has he been taking care of himself? Is he cleaning the blood from his eyes properly? He wasn’t too skinny, right? I’ve been trying to suggest healthier living habits to him…” His nurturing instincts kicked in whenever the Host was mentioned. Eric tried to answer the best he could to every question thrown at him. Finally, the curious doctor stopped after he noticed Eric responses becoming reluctant and rushed.

Dr. Iplier apologized to the other and changed the subject. “So…” He paused. “He lended you a book? I sometimes do that too, but you know,” He gestured vaguely around his makeshift clinic and paperwork. 

The once panicked man perked up once he saw an opportunity to talk about his hobbies. “Yea - Yeah! He picked this out for me!” He gasped and covered his mouth, almost scolding himself for his outburst. As if the very idea of him being happy is outlawed. “It’s a - it’s a nice story,” His voice much quieter. “I really like it, at least.”

Doc smiled kindly at the other and glanced at the book he talked about. “Wait, can I see that for a moment?” Eric quickly handed him the book and the doctor became more and more amused by their situation. “Wow, that’s interesting. You know that Host himself wrote this one?” He snickered when he saw Eric’s eyes widen at his statement. “Guess he likes you,” He shrugged. “Best to take good care of that though, he’s  _ usually  _ more protective of his work.”

“Of course! Of course!” Eric began fidgeting with his handkerchief more as the conversation continued. “Uh, he’s not - he’s not bad, right? I - I mean! It’s just that around here - you know? I don’t know…” He trailed off and continued to ramble explanations.

“No, no, I get what you mean. We aren’t exactly your average bunch,” The doctor tried to calm the panicked man down. “But you don’t need to worry about the Host. That absolute hermit of a man has no reason to hurt  _ you _ , at least.” Suddenly, Doc furrowed his eyebrows and pondered for a moment. “Just…” He opened his mouth to speak but closed it again and pressed his lips together. “You know what? You’ll be fine, the Host’s a good man. You’ll be fine!” Doc awkwardly rushed through his words, but gave Eric a smile as if everything was normal.

Despite those kind words, Eric felt a wave of anxiety wash over him. He grips his handkerchief and looks at the book. He never wanted to treat something more carefully.

 

While still slightly nerve racking, Eric found that his visits to the library were the most calming part of his day. Dr. Iplier was right though, the Host has been nothing but kind to him.  When he returned the Host’s book in perfect condition, the older ego was delighted and eager to know his thoughts. 

“You finished that rather quickly. What did you think of it? Hopefully it suited your tastes.” The Host and Eric were sitting at one of the libraries tables, relaxing from their hectic days. 

“Oh, it was such a nice story! I really liked the characters, especially the dog,” Eric continued to praise the story. He rambled endlessly, but the Host listened to every word.

“You’re a really good writer-” The younger barely processed what he said and couldn’t stop himself. He stopped talking and looked at the other, who seemed stunned that he found out. The older blushed momentarily, he didn’t expect to have his surprise spoiled. There was an awkward silence before the Host spoke up. 

“Did Dr. Iplier inform you?” Eric nodded in response and the Host let out an awkward, airy chuckle. 

“Well, the Host wasn’t anticipating this. He apologizes for not telling you” He smiled at Eric, who was thankful that he wasn’t in trouble. “The Host wanted to experiment and write a light-hearted novel. He wasn’t sure if it worked out and needed someone else to read it. When you stumbled upon the library, the Host saw an opportunity he couldn’t pass.”

“Well, I still think it’s good, really!” Eric said sincerely. “And - And I get it,” He looked down at his handkerchief in his hands. “It can be kinda scary trying new things.”

“The Host is glad you understand. Next time he will inform you if he needs assistance with his work.”

“Next time…?”

“At the moment, the Host has a few projects that are nearly completed. But for now…” He abruptly stood up from the table and walked towards the various book shelves. As he walked from shelf to shelf, Eric was confused but stayed put at the table. When the Host returned he placed a stack of 5 books in front of the other. “Here, if you like the book the Host wrote then these should peak your interest as well. In fact, he read these ones for inspiration.” 

Upon first glance, all the books had eye-catching cover art similar to the Host’s novel. Eric found himself smiling and he quietly thanked the older ego. The two continued to sit at the table, with Eric beginning one of the books and the Host continuing his work. It was a comfortable silence, something quite rare when living with such eccentric people.

Eric frequently began to visit the library as time passed. The stuffy room was quiet and undisturbed, perfect for the anxious man to escape to if he was overwhelmed. Hell, even his dad doesn’t bother him in there because that “creepy bastard” owns the place. For once, Eric had something he could rely on, as if he could pause his life and just spend hours not stressing about work or business. It was safe, and Eric couldn’t thank the Host enough.


	2. Chapter 2

“How’d you do it?!” The Jim twins bounced eagerly as they interrogated Eric, camera and microphone in hand. They had ran up to him after searching throughout the whole manor for the quiet man. Unfortunately,  Eric’s quiet presence couldn’t save him this time.

The man in question was bewildered by the sudden interruption. He sputtered in confusion and looked like a deer caught in the headlights of a car. “W-what…?” Was the only legible word that he managed to mutter.

“The Host! You became friends with him, right? You must have some inclusive inside information!” One of the Jims hastily shoved a microphone close to Eric’s face, nearly hitting him. “He doesn’t even let us in his library anymore, you know?”

“Wha - what’s there to know? The Host, he’s, um - nice? What should I say…?” Eric tangled his handkerchief around his fingers and he looked at the twins, silently pleading them to calm down. 

They, of course, didn’t calm down in the slightest.

They did seem confused, however, and looked at him wondering if he was joking or not. “We heard that the Host had a  _ dark _ past! You  _ must  _ know about it so… Tell us!” Now it was Eric’s turn to look confused. The twin were about to press the topic further before Wilford suddenly popped up behind them. Quite literally.

“There you boys are! I was looking for you two.” Wilford exclaimed loudly, causing the twins to jump . He grabbed both of their arms and began dragging them away, leaving a confused Eric behind. “You can finish your stuff later. I’m short of a film crew for my interview,” He continued. “Impolite bastards decided to take a nap mid conversation!” There was no time to think about the truth of his claims as he showed no signs of slowing down.

“Ta-ta Eric!” Wilford gave the other a bright smile, paying no mind to the pair pouting and grumbling about their missed story.

Now alone, Eric let out a breathe he didn’t know he was holding. He felt like he ran a marathon. Once mostly calmed down, he thought about what the Jims said. A dark past? He wasn’t sure what they were talking about. After a bit of thinking, the confused man remembered when he asked Dr. Iplier a similar question about the Host’s morality. He also remembered the brief hesitation the, usually well-spoken, man had when asked. For now, Eric ignored his doubts and pushed those thoughts away. He was just worrying too much, right? ‘The Host is a good man,’ He reassured himself.

But the other egos seemed  _ so  _ surprised when he told them he befriended the Host…

Eric continued about his day as per usual, trying to forget about the Jim’s escentrics. He avoided visiting the library that day.

 

A couple of days passed when Dr. Iplier slowly opened the door to the Host’s office. As per usual, he saw the other working hard at his desk, and his quiet narrations stopped when he noticed the doctor. “Hey, Host! I was returning a book and just wanted to check up on you,” Doc smiled sheepishly.

“The Host is capable of taking care of himself.” There was no bite to his words as he gestured for the doctor to sit down with him. He straightened his back after hours of sitting hunched over his desk, which caused his joints to crack.

“Clearly not, how long have you been working?” Iplier asked, half joking and half serious. He looked around at the organized chaos that was the Host’s office. The various projects surrounding the blind man, an ink and pen set ready to use, his radio equipment resting next to his desk. All became a familiar sight to the other as he continued his visits.

For once, the Host had no response to the doctor’s question and awkwardly scratched the back of his head. 

“You haven’t even been cleaning your eyes properly,” Doc ‘tsk’-ed at the Host. “Must be an interesting project.”

“There has been an idea the Host thought of a while ago. It’s relieving that he finally has the time to write it down,” 

“Well, why don’t we go to my office to talk about it? I should replace your gauzes and  _ you  _ should take a break. I’ll even make you some tea,” He suggested, standing up from his chair. 

“Was this your plan?”

“I won’t confirm nor deny that claim,” He crossed his arms smugly. 

“Very well, the Host will admit he should take a break...but only a short one-”

“Sounds good to me!” The doctor grabbed the other’s arm and walked out of the library. “I need another book to read too, now that I think of it.”

“It took you awhile to finish the previous one.” 

“It’s not  _ my _ fault everyone in this house is so reckless,” He signed dramatically. “You would not  _ believe  _ what Yan did yesterday!”

The Host laughed at his friend’s exaggerated retelling of his week. It was quite a change of pace for the reserved man, but that doesn’t mean he hated it.

 

Eric finally decided to visit the library again. He was just overreacting, right? Maybe if he saw the Host during his visit he’ll confront him about it. Sure, the Jims can blow things out of proportion, but for some reason this still worried him. Despite everything, Eric still trusts the Host, so he trusts that he will give a proper explanation.

When he finally ventured into the library, he found that the room was empty. One of the only times the Host isn’t in his library just  _ has  _ to be when Eric was drowning in insecurities.

Well, he might as well make use of his time here and burrow a book.

He shifted nervously as he looked at the plethora of bookcases. Where should he start? So many obstacles these past few days…

He fiddled with his handkerchief as he began to venture through the library. Everytime he needed a new book to read, the Host found time out of his day to help him out. The older ego seemed to have memorized every novel he owned with how he explained summary after summary to the younger. Always so patient and determined to find the perfect book to calm Eric’s nerves. Despite the Host’s kind words telling him otherwise, Eric always felt like a nuisance taking up so much time. He was quiet for a reason after all.

Right now, Eric believes that if he can chose something on his own then he wouldn’t need to bother the Host anymore.

As he weaved through the maze of shelfs he looked at the various titles, occasionally picking up and reading a summary of random novels. The Host’s collection was truly breathtaking but, like always, he had trouble making a decision. Eventually, his indecision brought him before a small, dimly-lit corner of the room. He’s never seen this part of the library.

There was a single bookcase in the corner, smaller than the ones in the main area. The books it held were aged and collecting dust. Curiosity got the better of the timid ego, he slowly went up to the shelf and picked a book randomly. He blew off the dust and coughed into his sleeve as he cleaned the old book. In beautiful handwritten cursive read  _ A Good Man’s Efforts. _

‘This is the Host’s writing,’ Eric realized.

Usually, the older ego loved telling the younger about his various writings, no matter the genre. So it was weird that he didn’t tell Eric about a whole collection of novels he’s written. While holding the book, Eric felt a sense of unease and debated whether or not he should look through it. Eventually, curiosity got the better of him and he began to skim through the pages, reading bits and pieces.

_ Edwin Tannings pressed himself against the wall and curled into the fetal position. He felt like the world was crashing down on him. As he shaked and shivered, he struggled to breathe between his sobs. The pathetic display was a common occurrence for the pathetic man. _

It was a dark story, that’s for sure. The wording was harsh and blunt, a bit different from the Host’s current works, which is usually more eloquently written. If the writing wasn’t the same, Eric probably wouldn’t think it’s the Host’s work. 

Other snippets of the story were similar. The main character goes through  _ hell _ , each torment is cruel and he’s held back by his anxiety on top of everything. As the book continued the writing became more sloppy. It even seemed like Edwin was becoming self-aware, cursing at a non-existent demon that’s ruining his life.

The book confused Eric. The story was non-linear and barely exists, it’s written like a journal, and it seems like the Host was angry at Edwin… as if he was a real person?

Eric wanted to know more. He bit his tongue and skipped towards the end of the novel. His hands trembling slightly as he skimmed through the enigma of a book.

 

Dr. Iplier laughed in the middle of his sentence as he struggled to retell a story of the Jims. “And-And then they fucking tried to backflip off the roof! Even Bing was yelling at them to stop!” Both men laughed hysterically, Doc wiped away tears and he leaned back on his chair. “I think Wilford added too much sugar to their coffees… something about wanting them to work faster?” He giggled.

The Host smiled as he took another sip of his tea. After Dr. Iplier gave him clean eye bandages, the two stayed to chat and relax. The doctor seemed to have a plethora of stories about the other egos nonsense, how he manages to stay sane confuses everyone.

“They even tried to drag Eric along with their plans,” He continued, rolling his eyes. “Poor guy, must’ve been scared half to death!”  

The last comment made the Host furrowed his brows. Eric hasn’t been visiting the library lately. He became slightly worried about the timid man, hopefully his dad wasn’t pestering him too much.

“Have you seen Eric lately? He hasn’t been visiting the Host as of late.”

“What? Really? He talks to me all the time,” The Doctor looked at the other with confusion. “You do something wrong?”

“Not that the Host knows of…” 

“I guess he’s been acting a bit odd lately. I just thought his dad’s stressing him out lately,” Iplier crossed his arms. “Well, you’re the one with narrating powers. Maybe you should ‘see’ what he’s up to, just be careful not to use too much power. I swear if it’s Derek again…” He mutter the last part to himself, grimacing.

“Very well then,” The Host paused and took a deep breath. “Eric Derekson stood in the library. He wanted to visit the Host, but settled with reading once he realized the Host was gone. His hands were shaking slightly as his nerves were slowly getting the better of him.”

Dr. Iplier uncrossed his arms and sat up straight. Both were becoming more concerned by the second. Nonetheless, the Host continued.

“All this was because of the book he was reading,” The Host gasped. “He had found the Author’s novels.”

Both men felt their blood run cold. The Host stopped his narrations and sat frozen in place. His mind was panicking before he abruptly stood up from his chair.

“The Host needs to stop him.” He didn’t even give the other anytime to process what he said before he ran out the door. While alone, Doc quickly snapped out of his trance, he stood up and trailed after the Host.  

 

The story was so graphic. To Eric, it seemed like a serial killer retelling his crimes rather than a story. He couldn’t tell if it was fiction or not, for the main character’s sake he hoped it was fiction.

Suddenly, the library door slammed open.

“Eric!” The Host’s call echoed throughout the room, stopping the nervous man in his actions. He rushed in the library, frantic as he ran towards Eric, out of breath but serious. The older ego walked over to to the culprit, but hesitated when Eric backed away from him.

“Eric…” The Host tried to regain his composure.

“I’m sorry!” Eric snapped the book shut and hastily offered it the other. “I should’ve - uh… I-I mean! I didn’t mean - didn’t know…” He was rambling, his voice quiet and shaking.

A wave of guilt crashed down onto the Host. He steadied his breathing and walk more slowly towards the other. “The Host is not angry with you,” His voice was soft. He grabbed the book from the anxious man. “It’s just that this book… it’s  _ different  _ from the Host’s other books,” His voice trailed off, his eye bandages began to be slowly dyed red as he continued.

He grimaced as he brushed his thumb against the wore-leather cover. Out of all the Author’s books it just had to be this one. It was arguably one of the Author’s most sadistic works, he absolutely hated defiance. The main character couldn’t cooperate with such trying terms, his self-doubt preventing simple tasks. The Author held no mercy for him, even laughing at his desperate pleads. He made Edwin stutter and ramble just like Eric did right now… maybe the Host hasn’t changed that much over the years.

Snapping back to reality, the Host paid attention to Eric once more. The younger still seemed panicked, wringing his handkerchief  between his fingers like clockwork and looking at the ground guilty. Tears began to build in the corner of his eyes and he furiously tried to blink them away. The older wanted to say something, but couldn’t find the right words.

Suddenly, Dr. Iplier rushed towards the two. Like the Host, he was out of breath and frantic-looking. No one spoke a word, the tension between them was suffocating and prevented them from speaking. The doctor wanted to comfort the two in their silent stand-off, but his mind went blank.

Surprisingly, Eric broke the silence.

Yes, he broke it with a shaky breath and a broken sob. His suspicions were confirmed by the Host’s actions, that book wasn’t just fiction. He didn’t dare to look at the other two as the familiar feeling of anxiety planted him in place. 

‘He hates you now. He hates you and never wants to speak to you again. He probably wants to kill you.’ His mind began to spin, screaming at him.

He flinched violently when Dr. Iplier touched his shoulder and he focused back on the concerned faces of his friends. 

“Look, I know this is confusing, and it is, but you need to understand that this-” He points at the book. “Is  _ not  _ the Host.”

Eric sniffled and hesitantly looked at the Host’s face. There was an expression of vulnerability on the other that he’s never seen before on the stoic man. He swallowed harshly and tried to speak. “Wha - What is this? You said - who wrote it then?”

“The Author did, years ago.” The Host answered sternly. He held the book with an iron grip as he said the venom-like name. 

Eric made a confused noise and glanced at Dr. Iplier. The doctor seemed worried by the younger’s reaction and looked at the Host.

“You didn’t tell him…?” 

The Host kept his mouth shut at the doctor’s question. Blood trickled down from his eyes, ruining his fresh bandages.

“Alright, that’s fine. Let’s just - uh - let’s just calm down!” Dr. Iplier tried to desperately salvage the situation. “Eric, why don’t we go to my office to talk about this more?”

The man in question nodded his head silently. 

“Okay, good. Um - Host? Do you want to join us?”

“The Host will stay in his library for the time being. He apologizes but, he needs to clear his head.”

Dr. Iplier forced a reassuring smile at the two. “That’s alright, we’ll leave you be. If you change your mind you know where to find us.” He cleared his throat and turned back to Eric again. “Eric, you head over to my office. I’ll meet you there.”

Again, the younger nodded his head. He kept his focus downward as he shuffled towards the exit. Before he could make it far, the Host suddenly spoke.

“Eric.”

He jumped at the other’s words. He hesitantly looked at the Host, mentally preparing himself for the worst.

“The Host wants to remind you that he is not mad. Just stay away from this shelf in future endeavours.” He quickly put the book back on the shelf. “You didn’t know any better.” He muttered underneath his breath, more so as a reminder to himself.

Eric continued out the library, leaving Dr. Iplier with the Host. Taking a quick glance over his shoulder he saw the two chatting about something. He tried to reassure himself that everything would be okay, that they weren’t talking about him.

 

In the doctor’s office, Eric sat down and closed his eyes. “O-one, tw-two, three...” He whispered to himself, a common practice for the timid man. It was a mechanism Dr. Iplier had taught him a few days after arriving in the manor. He whispered to ten and pulled at his handkerchief. Before he could count another set, Dr. Iplier opened the door. Once again, the air felt heavier when the doctor entered the room.

“How are you feeling?” He got a tissue from his desk and handed it to Eric, who quickly dabbed away tears. “Just take deep breaths Eric, it’s all right. This must be confusing, the Author, that is.”

Question after question spun through the timid man’s head. Each one felt like he was treading through a minefield, he wasn’t quite sure where to start. For now, he'll settle with what he thinks is the biggest mine on the field, the question scratching at his mind the most.

“Who’s the Author?”


	3. Chapter 3

Eric was lounging in the living room, vaguely following along to the nature documentary King was raving about. While he loved learning about animals and King’s ramblings about his squirrels, he couldn’t help but focus on his conversation with Dr. Iplier. It’s been two days since their chat, but to Eric, it might as well have happened five minutes ago.

_ “I won’t say everything, the Host should tell you that himself. There’s a difference between the Author and the Host. Same body, different minds, if you will. The Author was a monster in human clothing, sadistic and unforgiving. I’d argue that he’s up there with Dark, honestly. But he’s gone now. You don’t need to worry about him.” _

He’s been meaning to visit the library again. Try to have a civil conversation with the Host, without the shock of the Author’s cryptic books. After the documentary was done, Eric excused himself. King seemed slightly worried about the younger’s attitude, but wanted to give him space.

He travelled towards the library, not wasting a second. He needed to take advantage of this rush of confidence while he still had it. Yet, with every step closer to the door he felt his confidence slip away from him, bit by bit. By the time the timid ego was at the door it was like his feet were cemented in place. 

‘This is a bad idea. I shouldn’t be here, it’s too soon.’ Doubt after doubt popped up in Eric’s head. As per usual, he wrung his handkerchief around his hands as an attempt for comfort. 

Soon, he began pacing in front of the door. After some thought, he concluded that this was a terrible idea and quickly spun on his heel to walk away. He would have left to wallow in his room, if not for the Host suddenly opening the door.

“Eric?”

The man in question yelped in surprise. Slowly, he turned to faced the blind man and gave him a sheepish smile. 

“The Host apologizes for scaring you, are you alright?”

“Yeah, I’m good! Don’t worry!” Eric awkwardly rushed through his words and looked away from the other. He cleared his throat to try to salvage the situation. “I need to talk - no, wait. I  _ wanted _ to talk to you about something…Um, are you busy?” Smooth as per usual.

The Host paused for a moment, which seemed like an eternity to Eric, before silently moving to the side and invited Eric in. While following after the blind man he got a good look at him. These past few days seem to have taken a toll on him, apparently. His eye bandages were dyed an abnormally deep red, considering they were changed not too long ago. Blood also stained his face, leaving streaks down his cheeks all the way down to his neck. He even seemed paler than usual.

The white noise of the Host’s narrations was absent as well, leaving Eric more intimidated. Still, seeing his friend in such a state made him forget why he originally came there for. Focusing on the others well-being, he managed to muster out a question. 

“Are - Are you okay?”

The Host turned to face Eric. He was genuinely surprised by the other’s concern and was left speechless. These past few days have been harsh on the older, his mind naturally becoming self-deprecating as he isolated himself. At the very least, he’s glad Eric isn’t running away from him screaming.

“You are not afraid, Eric? Of the Author?”

Now it was Eric’s turn to become speechless. Even after everything he still felt safe with the Host. Maybe it was the haze of friendship, or the fact that someone being a killer isn’t uncommon for Iplier egos, but Eric still wanted the Host in his life.

“I am… But I’m not afraid of you. I don’t - uh - I don’t think you’re him. I-I  _ know  _ you’re not him.” 

The Host has heard very few people remind him of those facts. It made his head spin, like a wave of ice water splashing onto him, shaking him to his core. He wasn’t sure how to respond, so on impulse he pulled Eric into a hug. Wrapping his arms around Eric’s torso, he pressed his forehead against the surprised man’s shoulder. 

“H-Host!?” Eric was flabbergasted at the stoic man’s actions. Hesitantly, he returned the Host’s actions and wrapped his arms around the other’s body. He awkwardly patted the Host’s back like he’s seen in movies.

“The Host is thankful for your kind words. He’s glad that he can have the privilege of calling you his friend.”

“S-See, even when you speak it’s ‘the Host’. I don’t - I’ve never heard you call yourself the - the  _ ‘Author’ _ .”

“The Host supposes you’re right,” He chuckled lightly. “He’s sorry for lashing out on you.”

“N-No! It’s okay, Host. You shouldn’t - I should apologize...If I wasn’t nosy then - then none of this would have happened.” Slowly, he let go of the Host and stepped back, fidgeting with his handkerchief. His nerves were hell, but overall he was relieved at the outcome of the situation.

“The Host accepts your apology," He said pulling away as well. He paused and turned towards his vast collection of book, humming to himself. "One day he will tell you more about his past, but that is a story for another day… For now, why don’t we relax and read?”

The familiar noise of the Host’s narrations were back, lulling Eric to a state of security. He nodding at his friend’s suggestion. He sat down at a table while the Host weaved through the shelfs and got them some novels to read. Suddenly, he remembered something.

“Host? You - You never answered my question. Are you feeling alright? I-I mean…um, maybe Dr. Iplier wants to check up on you?” The Host still looked fairly tired and needed his bandages changed again.

“The Host will be fine, he plans on resting soon. Besides,” He paused while closing his book. “Dr. Iplier will  _ kill  _ the Host once he finds out what state he is in…” He continued with a small smile. His smile only grew bigger when he heard Eric quietly giggle at his joke. 

There are very few people the Host can let his guard down with. With Eric, he felt a natural instinct to comfort and calm down the anxious man. But the omnipotent man couldn’t predict the fact that he relies on the other just as much as he relies on him. It was an idea that he believed wouldn’t happen to him, it only happened to the characters he’s read about and created. It was surprising...but just because it was different didn’t mean he hated it.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this little adventure! I plan on writing more stories about ego nonsense (Iplier and Septic alike) so be sure to watch out for those. Eric does happen to be my favourite so expect more one shots of him... Also, I'm still a bit rusty with my writing, this being the first story I've written in years, so I'm still figuring out some things. Thanks for reading nonetheless!
> 
> (The next story will heavily reference this one btw!)


End file.
